


Perhaps you should give me a chance

by orphan_account



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, bc that's the only way mashikyu should be written, date, hyunsuks only mentioned sorry, mashikyu, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Will you marry me?"Junkyu says a lot of dumb things, but sometimes, Mashiho humours him.





	Perhaps you should give me a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> also ao3, make the mashikyu tag offical already you cowards

“Will you marry me?”

 

Junkyu says dumb shit a lot, so Mashiho isn’t  _too_ fazed, but he does tear his eyes away from his phone, and stops drinking his strawberry milk mid-sip.

 

“Uh,” Mashiho says eloquently. “Can I finish my milkshake first?”

 

Junkyu pouts, sinking his down onto the table before sadly picking up a fry and shoving it in his mouth. He looks extra cute, cardigan the same colour as Mashiho’s strawberry milkshake.

 

“Not  _today_.” Junkyu whines, like Mashiho was even entertaining the idea. “I wanna make one of those lonely people pacts with you, you know.” And Mashiho  _does_ know, because he kinda understands Junkyu’s language even when he doesn’t make sense.

 

He laughs, the straw of his milkshake remaining between his lips, “Lonely people pacts? You mean like, if you’re not married by the time you’re fifty…?”

 

“Kinda,” Junkyu perks up a little, head lifting back up before the next fry.  “But I was thinking more like, I don’t know, twenty-five?”

 

Mashiho sits up in his side of the booth, as Junkyu looks at him expectantly, head tilted like a puppy.

 

“ _Well_ ,” he muses, reaching over to steal some fries. “I could be down for that.” He shoves the fries in his mouth. “What would our wedding be like, hm?”

 

They’re on a date, which is something that doesn’t get to happen all too often.  Junkyu (as aforementioned) says stupid shit frequently, but it’s only days like today that Mashiho is willing to entertain some of the silly ideas he comes up with.

 

Junkyu shrugs. “I’m a little hazy on the details. All I can see is you looking damn fine in a suit and tie.”

 

“Hm, and you in a giant puffy white dress.” Mashiho nods, maintaining a straight face. In retaliation, Junkyu dips some fries into Mashiho’s milkshake, making him cringe.

 

Jokes aside, the thought of marrying Junkyu isn’t unappealing. After all, they’ve known each other since “literal birth” (they haven’t, but Junkyu says that to everyone) and spend so much time together they’re practically married already. They share a room, they work together, they study together and they spend every waking moment together. What would change?

 

“Fuck you, just cos I’m prettier.” Junkyu mutters, though he doesn’t believe himself.

 

“Yes, you are,” Mashiho agrees, eyes curling up into half moons underneath his black cap as he smiles. Junkyu hooks his fingers in the rings on Mashiho's cap, tugging at it until it falls off Mashiho's head completely. A quiet falls between them as they both think about it, Junkyu twiddling the rings on Mashiho's cap. After a while, Junkyu breaks the silence.

 

“You’d have to give Hyunsuk the rings, he’s the only person I’d trust.”

 

Mashiho’s eyes soften. “I want the others to sing Last Dance for our first dance.”

 

Junkyu bites his lip. “Aw, can’t we have Dumb and Dumber?”

 

And they banter back and forth for the next twenty minutes about their wedding plans; from the flavour of the cake to the colour of the flowers to the venue to the music to the guest list to the honeymoon.

 

( _"You know, you could probably come down the aisle on a hoverboard?"_

_"And why am I the one coming down the aisle?"_

_"Don't act like you don't love attention.")_

 

 

 

 

They realise if they want to catch the movie they’d planned to see, they need to leave, so they head to the theatre, and Mashiho watches as Junkyu saunters off to buy snacks.

 

Mashiho isn’t a sappy guy. He’s not even  _that_ gay, to be honest, just everything Kim Junkyu does makes him want to peel his own face off with how cute he is. Junkyu is the only person on the entire planet that could make Mashiho plan out his whole wedding in a McDonalds, and even though he entertained the idea as a joke, he thinks that now if he  _doesn’t_ get the huge, five tiered, baby pink, floral cake that Junkyu described, he’ll be disappointed.

 

(Okay, maybe Mashiho is pretty gay after all.)

 

Junkyu returns with a bucket of popcorn bigger than his face, a huge drink of alarmingly artificial colour with two straws and something tucked under his arm.

 

“Hold this.” He says, thrusting them towards Mashiho, who obliges.

 

They shuffle into the pretty empty theatre, to find despite their rush, there is still twenty minutes of advertising before the movie starts. Mashiho can’t even remember the movie they’re supposed to be seeing. He doesn’t particularly like watching movies at the theatre at all, because you’re not supposed to talk, it’s too dark to properly admire Junkyu’s face and kissing him there is apparently not appropriate behaviour.

 

But before the movie starts is fair game, so Junkyu is noisily ripping open the packet of gummy sweets he’d had tucked away, and immediately begins rummaging through, picking out the cola bottles and putting them directly in his mouth.

 

“There’ll still be there in ten minutes, babe,” Mashiho reminds him, but whenever Mashiho adds ‘babe’ to the end of a sentence, Junkyu doesn’t hear any of the words said before it.

 

“I’m looking for- aha!” Junkyu grins triumphantly, holding up a fizzy gummy ring.

 

“Takata Mashiho,” he says, suddenly solemn as he turns to face him square on.  “I love, love,  _love_ you, with all my heart, cos I’ve known you since literal birth and you are an angel who takes me on dates to the movie theatre even though you don’t like it and you let me dip my French fries in your milkshake.”

 

He holds the gummy ring up, bowing his head.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Mashiho grins, “Anytime, Kim. Anytime,” and allows Junkyu to stretch the ring onto his finger.

 

Halfway through the movie, the ring is cutting off his circulation and Junkyu has his head rested on his shoulder.

 

“Oh, and by the way. I don’t let you dip your French fries in my milkshake. You just – do that, you little shit.”

 

Junkyu tilts his head and grins so broadly, Mashiho knows he isn’t sorry one bit. He stretches one hand up to cup the side of Mashiho’s face, and the other the yank him down by the collar of his shirt, brushing their lips together before resting them next to his ear.

 

“Wanna ditch?” He asks.

 

And Mashiho’s nodding but Junkyu is up out of his seat already, intertwining their fingers as he pulls Mashiho along behind him out of the theatre. It’s dark and Mashiho can't see what's ahead of them, but it doesn’t matter because Junkyu’s holding his hand.

 

Things will always be okay, Mashiho thinks, if Junkyu’s holding his hand.


End file.
